babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:BoneGnawer
Hi BoneGnawer, you've got an email regarding this wiki and your adoption :-) Cheers --rieke 14:40, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Hello there! ^^ We two are the new Admins of this site now, so I thought I just drop by and say 'hello' ;) Do you have any spesific plans to get started with the site now? :~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 15:58, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Getting started Yup doesn't matter, as long as you speak english (you obviously do ;) ). *''Standards and style guide - developing a style guide and templates to bring a Babylon 5 feel and a degree of uniformity'' Yes, just my thought. Using the Babylon 5 typical colours for the page (like Memory Alpha uses Star Trek like colours) is one of my goals, too. Also doing some Templates, like Bable and of course some for easy writing. *''Point of view - I'd like the wiki to be "in-universe" meaning that the articles are written as if by a person within the world of Babylon 5. This would be similar to Memory Alpha, Wookieepedia and the DCAU wiki.'' Agreed. I like the Memory Alpha style very much, so if this wiki get's a similar one I'd be the last person to say something against it ;) It would also be a good start for newcomers that came here through Memory Alpha (like me ^^') if we use similar style, cause it'd be easy for them to contribute on Bab5-wiki without having to change their style. I used that style for the Ari Ben Zayn-article (raw-version), so you can have a quick look on it and tell me if it's the point of view you have in mind. *think so* ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 19:19, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Templates *Template:Datelink Is a small template to standardize links to a specific day. You enter And the template writes: "13 July 1994". The purpose is to have the dates automatically linked so that you don't have to link them manualy and you can look up what happened on that date. Inspired by Memory Alpha. You can also use it in tables like the Sidebar episode template. *Template:! is an auxiliary template allowing one to encode "|" within template parameters. It is not necessary to use a "|" in these cases; it is better use "|" for this purpose. However the "|" delimiter for a Wiki table has to be escaped by a template if it is used within a template. - to quote MA in a lack of better words. We would have to write this template sooner or later. Besides that, it is used in the Sidebar episode template ;) :All templates come to use in Eyes; I'm just starting, setting all these things up, so don't wonder that there is no summary, yet ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 21:26, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Logo cool! looks much better than the old one. --rieke 02:54, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Yup. The original B5 Logo; looks realy better. Nice job, Bone ^^b The new design also. I'll have a look at the stylesheets later, but I'm not sure if I can do much about it. I'm not very familar with css, although I know a bit 'bout it. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 08:47, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, that's the original logo? (you see, I do not know much about B5 *g*) If yes, it can not be published under the GFDL (because it's not really your "own work", as noted), but should be marked as copyrighted/fair use. --rieke 13:57, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::Some sort of it, at least. Maybe we should invent something new, like Memory Alpha did? Any ideas? Or shall I just be creative and create a proposal? :::btw it was good to give this wiki a name ^^ ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 15:57, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you http://www.wikia.com/images/7/7d/Thanks_sunflower.png Hi BoneGnawer, I just want to say Thank You for your work on this project. :-) --rieke 03:16, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Important forum discussion I have started an important policy related discussion at Forum:What is canon?, and request your input. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Hi, I have started another discussion at Forum:New policy and maintenance pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Requesting admin action I've been waiting for a few weeks now on the deletion page I created, but I know need immediate action. Both The Babylon Project:Pages for deletion and The Babylon Project:Images for deletion now have vandal content that needs to be deleted. We either need admin action, or we need more admins. I would gladly volunteer to be an admin, and I have experience as one on another Wikia wiki, but regardless, something needs to be done. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:22, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :That sounds like a great idea --BoneGnawer 02:26, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::I concur. It's a great idea. ::@Bone: Oh you still look in here? I almost thought you've vanished ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:23, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::Cool -- thanks, guys! -- Danny (talk) 12:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey there. Thanks for making me an Admin. I'll figure out everything as time goes on I think. Don't totally disappear on me now that I'm one though you're doing some great work here. I think (if you have time, or over the next few weeks or months both of us and whoever else wants to help out should start figuring out more of the documentation/rules/what-have-you for the site if you're up to the task with me. Thanks, be seeing you! Radagast83 22:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Question Hi, currently I'm involved in some sort of argument with BlindWolf. He keeps merging the Prole Sector article with the Politdivision because "prole sector" is just a term according to him. In my opinion the two sides of a confict (Second Earth Alliance Civil War) its like merging Earth Alliance Resistance with EarthGov. I don't want to engage in some edit war, but I think he's wrong. Besides, shouldn't a merger be voted first?--Gonzalo84 19:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New to the site, and have a question Hey, I'm new to the site and I have no idea if I'm even directing this question at the right person. I'm also new to actually participating in a Wiki, so forgive my ignorance on this subject. I was just wondering why there is no content here regarding the Babylon 5 card game, as much as I love the show I equally enjoyed the game, and I was interested to know if there would be any opposition to such content on this wiki. Just some thoughts. I've enjoyed the rest of the site and the information here, keep up the good work, and I hope to be contributing soon as well. Just Peeking In Some who remember me may notice that I'm back doing a little suggesting on some talk pages. I was browsing the wiki, and had some ideas, but cannot commit to performing regular admin or editing duties at this time. BoneGnawer 06:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome back. Radagast83 13:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Refarding Explorer Class ships, it says they have been active as of 2267, meanwhile, an Explorer Class ship came to Babylon 5 in 2259, and Captain Sheridan said it had been out for almost 5 years. I can't edit the dialogue box to change this. 21:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC)